The present disclosure generally relates to a vehicle seat assembly, and more particularly relates to a seat cushion having a rigid member anchored to a vehicle body.
Vehicle seat assemblies typically include a seat cushion fixed to a vehicle body and a seat back extending upwardly from a rearward portion of the seat cushion. In one conventional anti-submarine construction, a forward edge of the seat cushion is raised relative to the rearward edge. For example, a cross member can be provided under the forward edge to elevate it relative to a vehicle floor and the rearward edge of the seat cushion can be mounted directly to the vehicle floor. In this arrangement, the cross member, which can be formed of sheet metal, can absorb submarine loads imparted to the seat cushion during a vehicle collision event.
The seat cushion can comprise a wire frame and a foam member molded over the wire frame. It can be the wire frame of the seat cushion that is connected to the forward cross member. A rear portion of the wire frame of the seat cushion can be bolted or otherwise secured to the vehicle's floor panel or brackets mounted to the floor panel.
Some vehicle manufacturers employ an expanded polypropylene (EPP) foam member in their vehicle seat cushions. However, such seat assemblies often suffer in comfort. This is particularly a problem when minimal space is available between the rear end of the seat cushion and the vehicle body (e.g., the floor panel).